La enfermdad tambien es asimetrica
by yumiiekya
Summary: parece que unas de las thompson acaba de pillar un esfriado, y a kid no se le hace nada agradable ya que debe cuidarla y consentirle cada uno de sus cabrichos por lo mas tontos que sean...¿kid lo soportara?
1. muy enferma

**_hi! como estan mis tomodachis del fanfic? espero que bien aqui les dejo un fanfic que se me ocurrio de la nada de liz y kid esta ves es de humor despues de haber hecho un fanfic tan triste de makaxsoul, les dejo comedia, el primer fanfic que no escribo de romance xDDDDDDD_**

**_espero que esten bien y lenanlo les puido piedad y disculpas si haiga algo de mala otrotgradia _**

**_soul eater no me pertenece, si fuera mio maka y soul ya se hubieran casado y la identidad de shinigami sama huybiera sido revelada y la sexualidad de chrona tambien xDDDDDDDDDD_**

**_comensemos x3_**

* * *

**La enfermedad también es asimétrica**

Era un día en la mañana, kid estaba listo para ir a shibusen y Patty también lo estaba, pero parece que la mayor de las Thompson no estaba lista, kid no le preocupaba ya que de costumbre ella tardaba en maquillarse o algo por el estilo…

-¿y tu hermana por que no se apura?

-no se la verdad

-ve a ver que pasa no

-vale

La menor de las Thompson fue arriba a ver por que el atraso de la mayor, hasta que bajaron las dos, pero…parecía que Liz se veía algo ''_rara_''.

-ya estoy lista kid- decía mientras estornudaba frecuentemente

- sabes, no te ves algo bien- decía kid

-no, claro que me veo bien solo mírame- Liz no estaba nada bien estaba algo despeinada, traía mucosidad por la nariz y lo mas raro de todo…no estaba maquillada

-creo que se ve mejor con maquillaje- susurro kid

-¡que dijiste!- dijo la mayor con un tono muy enojado pero a la vez débil

-nada, nada je jeje

-bueno, entonces vámonos- mientras tosía

-hermana no te vez bien enserio

-sabes que, no iremos hoy al shibusen y mejor esperamos a un doctor para que te mire y vea que tienes, por que la verdad no te ves nada bien

-kid…

-ya, vete a acostarte en tu cama

-esta bien

Y la mayor de las Thompson se fue a su habitación

Mientras un rato mas tarde el doctor fue a verla

-y dígame doctor que tiene

-tiene gripa, y tos

-y como se hubo haberse enfermemado así, si aquí no ha hecho frío ni nada por el estilo-

_*_**en la memoria de kid**_*_

_En una misión en Londres donde nevaba:_

_-waaa me gusta mucho esta chamarra_

_-quítatela_

_-¿por que?_

_-no es simétrica_

_-kid…_

_-quítatela_

_-no me puedes decir que hacer_

_-claro que si, por que soy tu técnico_

_-jirafa jirafa-Patty haciendo una jirafa de papel en el suelo_

_-kid..._

_-Liz…_

_Y kid agarra a Liz y le quita la chamarra_

_*_memoria de kid terminada_*_

-a lo mejor es alérgica a algo, pero mientras tanto, debe tomarse esta medicina después de comer

-esta bien

-entonces, que se cuide muy bien y cuídala mucho, hasta luego-

y se va el doctor

-entonces…en ahora en adelante debemos cuidar de Liz,

-jirafa jirafa- Patty hacia jirafas de papel en la cama de su hermana

-Patty

-jirafa jirafa

-¡PATTY!

-perdón- dejo de jugar con las jirafas de papel

-chicos, gracias por todo, pero la verdad lo que quiero de dormir un rato no creen

-tienes razón, nos vamos, vente Patty- la agarra mientras ella sigue jugando y cierra la puerta

-esto no es bueno

-¿Qué?

-que Liz este en este estado, es tan tan…

-jirafa jirafa

-_asimétrico…_

* * *

_**mañana subo la segunda parte :D**_

_**es que mi hermano me corre TT_________TT**_

**_ya saben...se acepta todo, criticas, aplausos hasta las modernas tartas booms xDDD_**

_**solo cuidense**_

_**si se portan mal...invitenme x3**_

_**byebye~**_

_**L-sama les deja una galleta del tamaño del patrocinador de mis fanfic's aunke no sea de esta serie xDDDDDDDDDDDD**_


	2. la visita de los problemas

_**hi~! como estan todos? espero que bien ... bueno bueno aqui el sig cap que muchos ya me pidieron, gomen si quedo algo como seco y no queriendo la cosa es que no ando muy de animos u.u pero igual me animo escribir esta fic y seguirla :3 asi que habla mas cap... pero lean esta y luego habientan los tomaco(?)**_

_**aqui vamos!!!**_

* * *

Liz se encuentra en la cama desespera con querer irse de hay, pues a ella le harta estar en un mismo lugar todo el tiempo, de pronto alguien entra a su habitación con un tazón de sopa caliente

-aquí te traje tu sopa Liz- dijo kid muy educado

-gracias- sonrió Liz

-¿y cuando te recuperas?- dijo kid algo molesto

-de que hablas kid- dijo Liz con una ceja parada, parecía que no le gusto lo que dijo su compañerío de 3 rayas blancas

-de tu enfermedad, no me gusta que mis armas no estén enfermas, eso es…¡ASIMETRICO!- grito alterada mente

-¿qué tiene de asimétrico una enfermedad como esta kid?

- de que si una está enferma y la otra no, no es un par completo, si son diferentes por sus diferentes tamaños de pechos, ahora tu estas enferma y patty no- dijo kid algo muy molesto

-y que harás-

Kid se puso a pensar y se le ocurrió una idea-¡patty! Ven aquí- grito kid

-que paso kid-kun- dijo patty muy feliz con una jirafa de papel en sus manos

-ven aquí- jalo a patty del brazo haciendo que su jirafa callera al piso- quiero que contagies a patty , ¡estornudarle!

-¡no hare eso kid!

-¡claro que lo harás¡ yo soy tu meister, contagia a patty para que las dos vuelvan a ser simétricas

-¡CLARO QUE NO!

-¡CLARO QUE SI!

-jirafa, jirafa, jirafa- canta patty a ultrasonido

Pero luego la pelea entre arma y técnico se interrumpe por un toque al timbre, kid baja a las escaleras y hable la puerta

-¡¡¡YAHOOOOOOO!!!! Black star está aquí, esta casa no es nada si no estoy yo, el que vencerá a todos los dioses- grito el egocéntrico de black star

-¡hola!- dijo tsubaki con una canasta de comida a la mano

-¿que hacen aquí?- pregunto kid sorprendido

-lo que pasa es que estábamos preocupados -puso cara de preocupación- por qué no fueron, pero shinigami-sama nos dijo que liz se enfermo y quise traerle algo para comer o hojas para ser te, espero que les sirva- dijo la amable de tsubaki cambiando su expresión con una gran sonrisa

-¡gracias!- dijo kid agarrando la canasta

-¡ENTONCES QUE! ¿DONDE ANDA LA ENFERMA?

-arriba en su habitación –

-¡GENIAL!, descuida Liz aquí BLACK STAR VINO PARA MIRARTE, SE QUE DE SOLO MIRARME TE ALIVIARAS, SOY MEJOR QUE TODAS LOS MEDICAMENTOS QUE TOMAS!- y black star va arriba a ver a Liz

- lo siento kid, ya sabes cómo es el-

-descuida ¿ y soul y los demás?

-ellos vendrán a….-

-¡!

De repente fueron interrumpidos por un sonido muy fuerte de arriba, así que los chicos fueron a correr aver que pasaba, cuando de pronto miraron a black star arriba de liz en su cama ahorcándola, tsubaki se quedo seca y kid apretó el punio para golpear a su compañero en la cara

-¡ESO QUE FUE!

-¡POR QUE HACES ESO!

-lo que pasa es que cuando subí , vi a Liz en la cama con los ojos cerados, no respiraba y pensé que estaba muerta así que me acerque a ver si estaba viva asi que le hagarre del cuello y la empeze apretar!

-si serás – dijo kid muy molesto

-jirafa, jirafa, jirafa- seguía patty jugando felizmente con sus jirafas de papel

-_sí que las enfermedades atraen muchos problemas_- dijo kid en sus pensamientos

* * *

_**ahora si avientenme tomaco XDDD**_

_**nos vemos en la sig cap**_

_**pero antes quiero invitarlo a uno nuevo foro que yo cree para fanfic's por si quieres integrarte, ando en arregros todavia y subiendo mas subforos, pero ya te puedes regritsrar :3 hechale un vistazo**_

_**es:**_

_**.mx/**_

_**espero que les guste x333**_

_**cuidense**_

_**bye-bii~**_


End file.
